fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Burgeria
Papa's Burgeria is the second Gameria. It was released on December 6, 2010. You make burgers. It has no unlockable toppings unless you are talking about Papa's Burgeria HD or Papa's Burgeria To Go!, the app editions of the game. Story Marty/Rita finds a golden ticket. He/She doesn't know who sent it until He/She finds the Burgeria, where Roy and Papa Louie are standing outside. Papa Louie tells him/her they have won the Burgeria, but he shows him/her their uniform, which confuses them. Intro Mini-games featuring Burgeria In Papa's Pancakeria the Burgeria mini-game is Jojo’s Burger Slots. In Wingeria and Hot Doggeria the Burgeria mini-game is Burgerzilla. Customer Chart Rank #Wally #Penny #Taylor #Chuck #Prudence #Akari- Rank 2 #Big Pauly- Rank 3 #Alberto Rank 4 #Mandi- Rank 5 #Kingsley- Rank 6 #Mitch- Rank 7 #Tony Solary- Rank 8 #Clair- Rank 9 #Carlo Romano- Rank 10 #Doan- Rank 11 #Peggy- Rank 12 #Lisa- Rank 13 #Sasha- Rank 14 #Matt- Rank 15 #Clover- Rank 16 #Cletus- Rank 17 #Cooper- Rank 18 #Kayla- Rank 19 #Sue- Rank 20 #Connor- Rank 21 #Franco- Rank 22 #Hugo- Rank 23 #Tohru- Rank 24 #Maggie- Rank 25 #James- Rank 26 #Mindy- Rank 27 #Gino Romano- Rank 28 #Edna- Rank 29 #Mary- Rank 30 #Cecilia- Rank 31 #Greg- Rank 32 #Sarge Fan!- Rank 33 #Timm- Rank 34 #Vicky- Rank 35 #Bruna Romano- Rank 36 #Olga- Rank 37 #Little Edoardo- Rank 38 #Roy- Rank 39 #Papa Louie- Gold star everyone exept him Absent Customers *Robby (was lost on an island) *Allan (moved out of Tastyville during the events of the game) *Rita doesn't appear as a customer if Marty is the chef and vice versa. However, Marty appears as the last customer if Papa Louie is the chef, replacing Papa. *Both Robby and Allan appear in the HD and To Go versions as closers. Customer Debuts *Akari *Alberto *Tony *Doan *Lisa *Cletus *Kayla *Connor *Edna *Vicky Ingredients *Medium patty *Rare patty *Well-done patty *Bottom bun *Cheese *Pickle *Onion *Lettuce *Tomato *Top Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Mayo *BBQ Sauce Ranks #Newbie #Trainee #Tray Cleaner #Cashier #Part-Time Cooker #Grill Cook #Sandwich Artist #Line Cook #Head Cook #Ticket Handler #Tray Cleaner #Patty Flipper #Order Attendant #Sandwich Builder #Burger Stacker #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Patty Presser #Grease Griller #Grill Expert #Build Master #Burger Lover #Spatula Pro #Meat lover #? #? #Burger Master #Ultimate Cook #Roy's Replacement #Better Than Papa Trivia *This is the first Papa Louie game to have new Gameria features. *This is the first Papa Louie game, that someone is absent. The second one is Freezeria and the third one is Pancakeria. *This game has the lowest amount of absenses, there are only 2. *Mandi is redesigned in the game. *This game has 2 app versions: Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go! available on Apple and Android. *The game can also be played on the Blackberry Playbook. *The trees in this game looks like top buns. *This is the only game where Timm is unlocked on a high rank *It's very rare to get a perfect order (with all the station scores getting 100%), even if the burger was made perfectly. *James is the only customer to order only patties on his burger. *Little Edoardo is the only customer to order patties with all three different grilling times - rare, medium and well-done. *This game and Papa's Pizzeria are the only games which do not feature a closer. *This game and Papa's Freezeria have to 2 app versions:Papa's Burgeria HD for Ipad.Papa's Burgeria To Go for smartphones and Iphones and Ipods.Papa's Freezeria HD for Ipads and Tablets and Papa's Freezeria To Go for Smartphones,Iphones and Ipods. New Gameria Features *Upgrades are introduced. *Tips can now be spent at upgrades and posters for the shop. *Customer points are introduced, and replace tips for unlocking new ranks. Upgrade Store *Romano Poster - Improves Wait Score - $9.99 *Sauce Poster - Improves Wait Score - $5.99 *Veggie Poster - Improves Wait Score - $6.50 *Pizzeria Poster - Improves Wait Score - $8.00 *Mochi Poster - Improves Wait Score - $10.00 *Cheese Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 *Burger Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 *SNJ Poster - Improves Wait Score - $30.00 *Patty Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 *Kingsley Poster - Improves Wait Score - $15.00 *TV - Improves Wait Score - $150.00 *Newspaper Stand - Improves Wait Score - $80.00 *Arcade Cabinet - Improves Wait Score - $400.00 *Gumball Machine - Improves Wait Score - $120.00 *Jukebox - Improves Wait Score - $500.00 *Coffee Stand - Improves Wait Score - $65.00 *Doorbell - Alert When Customers Enter - $30.00 *Heat Lamp - Keep Patties Warm - $200.00 *Medium Timers - Alerts for Medium (Yellow) Burgers - $200.00 *Rare Timers - Alerts for Rare (Blue) Burgers - $200.00 *Well-Done Timers - Alerts for Well-Done (Red) Burgers - $200.00 Icons Gallery Papa´s burgeria.png Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg exited rita.jpg|Rita is very happy burgers.jpg|The Grill Station upset prudence.jpg|An Angry Prudence angry brizzilan.jpg|Alberto's Mean Face Mother of Perfect Orders.png|A rare occurence of a perfect order.. Brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|A rare perfect order from Bruna Romano in the Burgeria|link=Bruna Romano Grill Papa's Burgeria.jpg 429296_354152557962180_386796010_n.jpg|Everyone At The Burgeria bandicam 2013-08-26 17-13-49-616.jpg 2013-09-09 10.56.16.jpg|Should be 0, but the chance! Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Akari ordered a burgerzilla.png|What's this?! This isn't papa's burgerzilla! Akari orders a radley maddish.gif|Papa's burgeria sells Radley Maddish Akari ordered a pizza monster.png|A Pizza Monster?! At Papa's Burgeria?! pizza monster.png|A pizza monster takes its order at Papa's Burgeria. Burgerzilla at papa's burgeria.png|Burgerzilla takes its order at papa's burgeria Akari and the baddies at burgeria.png Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png Chucks burgerzilla.png|Chuck ordered a burger monster Sarge on the counter.png|Sarge on the counter Taylors burgerzilla.png|Burgerzilla on the counter Wally ordered an army onion.png|Army onion at Papa's Burgeria Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts